


“Papà ti ecciti quando ti sussurro all'orecchio in questo modo?”

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Original Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Papà ti ecciti quando ti sussurro all'orecchio in questo modo?»Quel sussurro aveva una venatura sensuale e quel respiro bollente tormentava l’oggetto dei suoi desideri, suo padre biologico, l’uomo più sensuale dell’universo.</p><p>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest Prompt “Papà ti ecciti quando ti sussurro all'orecchio in questo modo?” -incesto</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Papà ti ecciti quando ti sussurro all'orecchio in questo modo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Papà ti ecciti quando ti sussurro all'orecchio in questo modo?  
> Fandom Originale  
> Prompt M/M “Papà ti ecciti quando ti sussurro all'orecchio in questo modo?” -incesto

«Papà ti ecciti quando ti sussurro all'orecchio in questo modo?»Quel sussurro aveva una venatura sensuale e quel respiro bollente tormentava l’oggetto dei suoi desideri, suo padre biologico, l’uomo più sensuale dell’universo.  
Il rigonfiamento nelle parti basse del più più grande era così evidente e il più giovane non poteva che credere che, proprio lui, l’uomo che l’aveva procreato, potesse cadere così facilmente ai suoi piedi.  
Per tutta l’adolescenza, aveva trattenuto quel suo desiderio, ma nulla riuscì a placare quella sua voglia, anzi con il tempo quel desiderio era aumentato tanto da non riuscirsi più a controllare e adesso era lì, sul letto matrimoniale del genitore e lo stava seducendo e a quanto pare ci era appena riuscito.  
«Fermati!»Cercava di respingerlo, per lui era inammissibile che si fosse eccitato, non con il figlio, il sangue del suo sangue, quello che fino a pochi istanti prima aveva considerato come i suo «bambino”.  
Adesso era lì caduto in quella trappola, grazie a quella calda e bollente voce del ventenne che con quelle sue mani lo stava facendo sentire in paradiso, con quei movimenti veloci che si fermarono solo quando quel liquido che l’aveva messo al modo uscì inumidendo quelle candide lenzuola.  
Non poteva fermasi, non era in grado di farlo, non ora che suo padre era finalmente alla sua mercé. Voleva unirsi a lui dopo anni di quel represso desiderio.  
Lo lubrificò con quello sperma, sì lo sperma stesso che aveva fecondata sua madre, quella puttana che era scappata via con un ragazzo più giovane, abbandonando quel fantastico e meraviglioso uomo che aveva tradito innumerevoli volte.  
«No!!»voleva sottrarsi, ma era bloccato dai polsi del più giovane.  
Lo sentì entrare, con quella lieve pressione, era lui, suo figlio lo stava scopando e desiderò morire e quando l’altro venne desiderò che quello fosse solo un incubo., frutto del suo subconscio.  
«Sai ho sempre desiderato farlo»ammise il giovane «Ti ho sempre voluto”  
«Sei un maniaco! Malato!”  
«Sei tu che mi hai reso così, con la tua sensualità e la tua bellezza.»avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle dell'adulto e lo baciò, un gesto proibito che nessuno avrebbe più potuto cancellare.


End file.
